


eyes

by rotate



Category: The Young Elites Series - Marie Lu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotate/pseuds/rotate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he is too broken to trust, for he will finally shatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes

the first thing she notices are his eyes.

his eyes are like coal. they are ablaze with revenge, fueled with death, and black like the dark night sky. they stare, filled with suspicion as raffaele strides into the room, breaking the tension.

"what brings you here?" he speaks, his voice filled with determination and no weakness.

she says nothing to him. her eyes are locked on enzo.

his hands burn ablaze, his gloves protecting the harsh flames from his hands. violetta does react, yet small enough for them to not notice and keep her posture and calmness.

he says, "why should we trust you?"

"are you forgetting i am a malfetto as well? if i wanted to kill you, i would have done it already."

his fire burns out. enzo walks up to her and studies her. looking for signs of weakness, strength, anything that may be of use to him. she returns the gesture. sis eyes are like a demon's, cold, hard, and soulless. she can see emptiness inside of him, like a missing piece.

adelina.

"run away again, darling." he whispers into her ear, "you are not wanted here."

**Author's Note:**

> violetta kicks him in the dick and then runs.


End file.
